


Death Wish

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just Slayers that have a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in March 2014
> 
> Theme: Arabian Nights  
> Prompt: Tale of the lover who feigned himself a thief 
> 
> Setting: During _Chosen_ in BtVS season 7

"Angel said the amulet was meant to be worn by a champion."

Her eyes are steady on his face as she hands it to him. 

He slips the chain over his head. The amulet rests against his breastbone. It's heavier than it looks. He feels weighed down, like it's a millstone around his neck.

Bloody thing'll be the end of him, of course. 

He knows it, and so, he thinks, does she.

But she carries a heavier burden every single day. At least he won't be adding to it any more.

Death or glory. Maybe it'll be both this time.


End file.
